


make them good girls go bad

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Oral, SMUTCATION, Slap Slap Kiss, fight then fuck, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: It's date night, and Kim's got a "special" meeting planned with Shego on Middleton High's rooftop.





	make them good girls go bad

**Author's Note:**

> Filling two prompts from tumblr for my Smutcation:
> 
> "Praying to the smut goddess herself: a KiGo smutcation! After 10 years of marriage, Kim and Shego need to reignite their passions."
> 
> "Hi so I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a KiGo prompt for your smutcation. Was thinking it could be Shego enjoying Kim in her cheer leader outfit or perhaps a sparring session between the two gets real heated"
> 
> Follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr for more. :D

Kim crept along the rooftop with quiet steps, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet. Her muscles remained tense but ready, and her eyes scanned the shadows, watching for any signs of movement. Nothing yet. So far, the building seemed abandoned.

She took a breath, inhaling the crisp night air, and was slightly surprised to see a trickle of silvery mist escape her mouth. Fall was coming, and she wished she’d brought a jacket. Goosebumps were already rising on her bare arms, and her legs were freezing from mid-thigh down.

This is what you get for wearing your cheerleader uniform on missions. Shego couldn’t have tried to pull off this break-in during summer vacation?

But crime didn’t follow the seasons, and neither did her enemy. Kim crossed the roof, checking the other side of the building from a bird’s-eye view. Still nothing. Shego was toying with her, probably watching from some hiding place or other. Waiting. Trying to make her sweat.

_Yeah, well, good luck with that in this cold. So not sexy._

“All right, Shego,” she said, raising her chin defiantly and letting her voice carry into the night air. “Enough cat and mouse. I know you’re here.”

Low laughter came from a few yards behind her. “That’s right, Kimmie. But which one of us is the cat, and which one’s the mouse?”

Kim whirled around, fixing her gaze on the only cover available—the roof’s large, square air-conditioning unit. Her heart flew into her throat and lodged there as Shego emerged from the shadows, and though she tried to force an angry expression, she found herself transfixed. Shego’s green and black catsuit clung to every curve. Her thick black hair tossed around her shoulders in the breeze. And, as always, her dark mouth was curved into an infuriating smirk.

“I don’t know,” Kim said, fumbling for a cheeky response. She wasn’t going to let Shego’s dumb question go unchallenged. (She wasn’t going to pay attention to the throb of heat in her belly, either—not yet.) “I wasn’t the one hiding.”

Shego laughed, showing a flash of teeth as she tugged at her own bottom lip. “Sorry, Pumpkin. But in case you’ve forgotten… this cat has claws.”

She lunged, sweeping low with her right leg, and after that, it was game on.

Kim managed to dodge the kick, but Shego was fast. She followed up with a bolt of plasma, which streaked close enough for Kim to catch a hint of burning hair in her nose. “Hey,” she growled, “watch the ‘do!” She threw a frustrated right hook, but Shego slithered out of reach.

“That’s the price of heroism, Cupcake,” Shego sang from just out of reach. “Hope you have a good stylist. You’re gonna need one after I fry you.”

Kim’s blood boiled. The cold was no longer a problem. “I’d like to see you try.” She charged. Shego leapt. Kim missed her initial strike, but managed to catch Shego’s leg with a follow-up kick. Shego snarled in anger—or was it satisfaction? There wasn’t time for Kim to tell, because Shego shot another plasma bolt at her midsection. She avoided it with a backwards handspring, launching herself into the air, palms stinging as they slapped the asphalt.

Shego vaulted after her, landing gracefully on both feet. “Now who’s running away?” She struck for Kim’s shoulder, but Kim managed to swivel in time. Not far enough, however, to miss the warmth of Shego’s breath caressing her ear. “Too scared to fight up close and personal?”

Kim clenched her jaw. She went for Shego again, but this time, it was to grab the front of her catsuit.

The moment their lips slammed together, Kim felt something inside her melt. Her entire body quivered with unused adrenaline, and she had to pour that energy somewhere—so she pushed it into Shego’s mouth, pressing forward hungrily with her tongue.

Shego granted entrance. Her lips had a sweet tingle, like cinnamon, and Kim groaned at the taste, welcoming the heat as it rushed through her. It became a glowing pulse, centering itself low between her legs—a pulse that became a white throb as Shego’s gloved hand slid up along her bare thigh.

“That handspring was to tease me, wasn’t it?” Shego muttered. “You know I can’t be patient when you flip your skirt up.” Her hair fell around them in a silky curtain of black, and Kim didn’t suppress her impulse to run her fingers through it and grab hold.

“You want to talk about teasing,” Kim panted, nipping at Shego’s top lip. “Your catsuit. That’s not fair.”

“Oh, Pumpkin,” Shego chuckled, skimming her lips along Kim’s cheek to whisper in her ear. “I never play fair.”

Then Shego’s hand was sliding up her skirt, pushing her underwear aside, and Kim couldn’t come up with any kind of rejoinder. She gripped Shego’s shoulders, not to seize control, but to hold on. With a hitch of her legs, her knees were wrapped around Shego’s generous hips, and the villain was walking her backwards—right toward the AC unit.

It wasn’t a wall, but it was good enough. Shego slammed Kim’s back against it, slamming into her at the same time.

Kim went rigid in Shego’s arms. Shego’s fingers were terrible, thrusting in and out of her, curling in absolutely wicked ways. Her entrance burned from the stretch, but Shego hadn’t needed to prepare her. She’d been slippery enough to take them with a single push. “Fuck,” she hissed, filling her lungs with gulps of cold air, clenching down each time Shego’s fingertips hooked against her

Shego paused. “Ah ah ah,” she said with a disapproving click of her tongue. “Good girls don’t swear.”

Kim stopped grasping Shego’s shoulders long enough to tug the zipper on Shego’s catsuit down a few inches, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to see that pale green skin bruised purple, and so she latched on with her teeth and sucked. She was rewarded with a sharp cry, startled, but obviously approving.

Shego made her pay for it a moment later. The fingers inside her stopped curling and started pumping, and Kim couldn’t swallow down a wail as the heel of Shego’s palm ground into her clit. “But maybe you’re not a good girl,” Shego mouthed against her pulse point, adding just a flick of her tongue for emphasis. “Maybe the cutesy cheerleader routine is all an act, hmm?”

“Nnn…” Kim’s mouth refused to form words. She wanted to protest, but she couldn’t. Shego had her, and even though it pissed her off that it had only taken a few minutes, she needed to come more than she cared about her pride. She rocked harder into Shego’s hand, digging her heels into the small of Shego’s back.

This time, Shego was the one to add teeth. She nipped, and Kim yelped, pelvis jerking at the flash of pain. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Shego purred, placing a wet kiss over the bitemark. It dried quickly against the brisk air, and Kim shivered, grasping Shego’s biceps tighter. On the one hand, this was humiliating, but on the other… she really wanted more of Shego’s thrusts.

“Yes,” she gasped, throwing her head back against the air conditioner’s metal side.

“That’s right. Good girls don’t let wanted criminals fuck them on rooftops.” She gave a hard shove of her hand, just to prove her point, and Kim almost bit through her own cheek. Shego knew her every weakness—the words she loved to hate, the speed she craved, where she liked the most pressure along her front wall. And, unsurprisingly, Shego was exploiting them to the fullest.

“Why should I listen to you?” Kim growled. A pounding pressure had built within her thanks to Shego’s thrusts, but she wasn’t ready to give in. Not yet. She had to make Shego work for it a little, at the very least. “You’re a thief. You always lie.”

Shego licked her lips. “You don’t have to take my word for it…” Kim tried and failed not to shiver as the hand on her waist moved up, sliding beneath the bottom of her cropped purple top. She wrapped her legs tighter around Shego’s waist, and not only to adjust her balance.

“Your body knows what it wants, Kimmie. See?”

The first tweak to her nipple sent spots flashing around Kim’s eyes. She bucked against Shego’s hand, too desperate to be embarrassed, clenching down and dragging her clit along the flat of Shego’s gloved palm. Wetness spilled out from around Shego’s fingers, making the black leather shiny, and Kim’s face caught fire.

Shego noticed. “Told you. Only bad girls get wet like this when someone fucks them on a rooftop… where anyone could see…”

Nervous beads of sweat rolled down Kim’s spine. This late at night, it was unlikely—plus their bodies were blocked by the large AC unit. But that didn’t stop her walls from pulsing around Shego’s fingers.

“Hmm,” Shego hummed, barely a centimeter away from her lips. “I felt that clench, Cupcake. You like that idea, don’t you? Someone walking by, seeing the famous Kim Possible, world-famous hero, with her arch-rival’s hand up her pleated skirt.”

The suggestiveness in Shego’s voice would have been enough to make Kim’s eyes roll back all on its own, but the sharp tug on her nipple certainly helped. She tried to protest, but all that came out was a strangled cry, one that was far too loud for such a public location, and a lot more wetness. “Shego…  _fucking shit_ , Shego, fuck me harder—”

“Nah-uh, what did I say about swearing?” Shego began rolling her hips, using them to add extra force to her forearm’s thrusts. “But if you won’t admit it, I’ll prove it to you,” she rasped, right against Kim’s trembling mouth. “I’ll make you come all over me… right… now.”

One more thrust and a hard kiss did the trick. Kim stiffened, then shuddered, screaming her frustration and joy into Shego’s mouth. Her eyes watered at the edges and her heart threatened to burst right out of her chest, but the real explosion happened between her legs. She gripped Shego with selfish, rippling shudders, trying to suck the fingers inside her even deeper, and pushing out a flood of sticky heat when she couldn’t.

Shego kissed her through it, silencing the loudest of her cries with a greedy tongue. She didn’t have to say a word—all her previous accusations ran through Kim’s head on a loop, causing her to squeeze down so hard that her head swam.  _She’s right. I want her. Want her so bad. Want her to fuck me, have me, where anyone could—_

Such violent contractions couldn’t last long. After a dizzying half-minute that felt like a year, Kim slumped in Shego’s arms, going limp and trusting her lover to take her weight. Shego did, helping to lower her feet back to the asphalt with the hand that wasn’t occupied. “You all right there, Pumpkin?” she asked, not mocking anymore, merely concerned.

Kim heaved a sigh. “Oh  _God_  yes. So, so yes.”

“Good.” Shego withdrew, and Kim whined at the loss… until she realized that Shego was unzipping her catsuit, peeling it down over her breasts and exposing the pale curve of her belly. “Because it’s my turn. And I want your mouth on my pussy.”

Kim’s brows arched in surprise. “Here? I mean, I actually own a car now instead of bumming rides…”

Shego smirked. “Hey, it’s our date night. Not your date night. You chose the location and the theme—”

“You asked for the outfit,” Kim reminded her.

“I always ask for the outfits.” Shego shimmied her hips, letting the catsuit fall into a pile of black and green on the roof. “Come on. It turns you on. And tomorrow, when Doctor Possible is teaching third period science at Middleton High, she’ll stop in the middle of her lecture and think about—”

“You just want to fuck me in the teacher’s lounge again,” Kim huffed. “The principal almost caught us last time. That’s drama I definitely don’t need, Ms. Go.”

“Hey,” Shego said with a shrug, “all part of my master plan to keep you from winning Teacher of the Year over me.”

Kim pulled a face, but it was difficult to pretend to be angry. Shego’s outer lips were already swollen, and the dark green slit in between was glistening with wetness. She closed the gap, wincing a little as her soaked underwear slid against her, and dropped to her knees. “Fine, I’ll get you off, but we gotta be quick. Even Global Justice won’t be able to get me out of a public indecency charge.”

“Oh, I’ll be quick,” Shego promised, draping one silky calf over Kim’s shoulder and digging her heel in. “But I’m not stopping at one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figure as adults, Kim lured Shego over to the good side, and now they both have day jobs at Middleton High while freelancing for Global Justice on the side. And also being adorable bisexual wives together.


End file.
